horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BobNewbie
Welcome to Horror Film Wiki! Greetings BobNewbie! Welcome to Horror Film Wiki. Thank you for your edit to the Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday page. If you have any questions or suggestions, just contact a sysop through their talk page or post your question on the community portal, and they'd be happy to help. If you need help editing, check the Help contents. Please remember to sign your name on, and only on, talk pages by clicking or using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. Finally, please do your best to always fill in the edit summary field as this helps to document all of your hard work. Feel free to delete this message from your talk page if you like, or keep it for reference. -- Wikia (Talk) 14:09, October 3, 2011 Wiki Adoption Hi. Thanks for trying to start a discussion about the adoption before making the request. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:56, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! =D --[[User:BobNewbie|'Bob']] ๑ 05:35, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, My name is Peter and I'm Wikia's content production manager. Your wiki rocks and is doing great and I'd love to help you grow it even more. I'd like to offer you some main page design help from one of our content production team experts-- you will of course have oversight/approval over it. I'm certain we can help you with some great horror design (a custom wordmark, skin, headers, etc) and then I'd be glad to spotlight your wiki to really highlight it to the Wikia community at large. Let me know your thoughts! Thanks, Peter 22:16, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Some user claims Scream 5 is happening but its not has the movie has not been annouced Can i have the page protected? this user Cameron33268110. Has written down a fake cast for Scream 5 has well has creating fake for fake sequels to movies pages i need you to please have them deleted this is a wiki site not a fanon wiki site MrRattlesnake101 22:13, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Would you please have the Jill Roberts page and the List of deaths in the Scream series page remained locked. Some users from the scream wiki have gotten on here to changed them claming that Jill might be alive and would return in the next film and this user Selenegodness89 is going to take Jill's name off the death list because she also claims Jill might be alive everyone knows on this wiki that dead is dead. No one is ever going to return in the next film. We need both pages locked until things can be confirmed MrRattlesnake101 04:07, January 30, 2012 (UTC) MrRattlesnake101, you're wrong. It is definitely possible that Jill could come back. You should really stop stating that Jill doesn't have a chance of coming back. Besides, what's wrong with taking Jill off of List of deaths in the Scream series? Kirby isn't on the list and she has a chance of coming back. The Grave Dancer 17:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Scream Fanon A user has created a fanon page on this wiki named Fifi Mone. Could you please delete it? The Grave Dancer 17:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Admin Status I see that you have not edited here since Oct. of last year, but that still make you the most recently active admin. Are you still interested in being an admin on this wiki? There is a need here for content policing and for the settling of content-related disputes. I will be approaching the community about granting admin status to one of their own as this is an important part of any wiki community. If you still have interest in this site, I urge you to help in the selection of a new active admin, otherwise I will probably have to put it to a community vote. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:49, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hi! Just wanted to let you know I added info to the Silent Hill: Revelation 3D page and made it the featured video/article on the main page! Feel free to change things if you would like :) Grace 18:06, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Are you still active? Hello, are you still active? I plan on adopting this wiki or asking for admin rights. Non admins are active, and you were the last to adopt this wiki. For more information, check the community portal. Please respond on my talk page or there, thanks! --Samus Fan101 (talk) 02:21, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Enabling Top 10 List Functionality Hi, I'm the Programming Manager for Entertainment at Wikia. We'd like to run a Nightmare on Elm Street-related contest in a post on your wiki, and were wondering if you all would consider''' enabling top 10 lists' functionality. It would allow us to run the contest, and is typically a good way to increase wiki traffic. Please let me know as soon as possible -- you can leave a message on my talk page. Thanks! Brian 18:35, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Problem with the horror film wikis I'm a little new to this wikia stuff and not sure how to go about this. But well to come to the point. You know those horror film wikis you have Child's Play, Evil Dead, Friday the 13th, etc. Just as of now, I tried to click on them '''and none of the links would work. They all kept bringing back here to horror film wiki.' I guess the word would be redirect. For example, like Glen from Child's Play wiki. I was only able to access his page when I "cached" it. Same goes for the Child's Play wiki home page. None of your wikis are working right and they all keep redirecting right back to Horror Film wiki. Are you guys thinking of deleting the wikis and merging? I'm just asking cause I'm very confused NightMoonBlue7527 (talk) 08:14, October 5, 2013 (UTC)NightMoonBlue7527